fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cyboy
Cyboy is a 3D Platformer for the Wii U developed by Nintendo. It's story is about a boy who was in a tragic accident and parts of his body were replaced with robotic parts. It has you going around all sorts of worlds collecting jewel pieces to solve the problems an evil man has caused throughout the city. Story There was a boy named Jack. Jack was a happy 12-year old boy who had great and lovable parents. They played together, ate together, went everywhere together, they loved each other very much. Then there was the parent's jobs. Jack's Mom ran a resturant that was very popular in the city they lived in. Jack's Dad however, is a different story. He was a helper to his boss, Gregonsteen. Gregonsteen was a man who was power hungry, yet had no way to get any. He helped plan out where buildings went in the city, what buildings were destroyed, etc. But behind everyone's back, he would secretly take out buildings of people he despised and blame it on the construction crew. Gregonsteen was a very mysterious and cynical man. One day, Gregonsteen had recieved a package containing a Jewel. This jewel was a found in a dark cave and is said to hold mysterious powers. Gregonsteen had Jack's Dad work on a mysterious device with him. Jack's Dad had no clue what the device was for. Until one day, Jack overheard Gregonsteen's plans to "Take the city and get rid of the witnesses". So, Jack's Dad had stolen the jewel without Gregonsteen knowing. Sadly, One of Gregonsteen's workers saw Jack with the jewel and ratted him out. Gregonsteen was furious. Gregonsteen decided to take out Jack and his family. Painfully. While the family was asleep, Gregonsteen had caused a gas leak. Why he was doing this, he grabbed the jewel and then fled. He than threw a lighter in the house and caused an explosion. However, the shrapnel was so big it knocked Gregonsteen's jewel out of his hands and into a grate, and was now lost in the sewers. Gregonsteen then fled to his building. Sadly, the Jack's parents died in the explosion. Jack himself however, would be able to live, but at a price. Jack's arms, legs, and part of his head and torso had to be replaced with robotic parts. The operation was a success. 3 years later, now 15-year old Jack is now in an orphanage. He was made fun of by other parents and kids, but he got used to it. However, there was dark times rolling in. Gregonsteen had finally found the jewel after having his workers find it for him in the sewers. While they were searching, he had been able to complete his machine with his new helper, Hutchkins. They started up the machine, and Gregonsteen had walked close to it. The machine electrocuted him, but gave him powers. He now had the ability to create monsters out of his workers, create machines out of pure metal, and other such powers. However, after being able to test his powers out, the machine started to malfunction. It was causing all sorts of warping in the room. And then, the machine exploded and shattered the jewel into hundreds of pieces all throughout the city. However, that's not the only problem. The explosion had caused multiple parts of the city to become corrupt and wierd. Some buildings got turned upside down, A construction site had all of it's equipment come alive, even Jack's Mom's resturant that was going to be torn down had gone nuts. But, Gregonsteen's building had become a castle, a flying castle to be exact. He then decided to start an attack on the city. When Gregonsteen's army attacked, there was massive panic. People tried to fend for themselves but couldn't. But then, scientists got a great idea. They could modify Jack into a weapon that could be used to defeat Gregonsteen, as he was their last hope. Jack agreed, and he was turned into a weapon. Jack had missiles, lasers, and even a jetpack. With these weapons, Jack had been able to defeat the monsters that attacked the lab after they were done with his modifications. The scientists had then told him about the jewel, that it was the only thing that could reverse the effects. So, Jack went out to find the jewel pieces and defeat Gregonsteen. Gameplay Cyboy is a 3D Collect-A-Thon Platformer. You go around the City in an open world trying to find worlds to get the jewel pieces. There are 300 jewel pieces all throughout the game with multiple levels, secret levels, monsters, bosses, and upgrades. Controls: *Left Stick: Move *Right Stick: Control Camera *D-Pad: Move Fixed Camera *A/B Button: Jump/Double Jump *Y Button: Use Weapon *X Button: First-Person View *L/R: Cycle Through Weapons *ZL/ZR: Crouch *+ Button: Pause *- Button: List of Objectives *Touchscreen: Used for certain sections Items *'Jewel Piece': Similar to the Power Star in Super Mario, you must go all around the city trying to find these. Some are hidden, some are easy to find. *'Bronze Coin': A type of currency that is worth $1. *'Silver Coin': A type of currency that is worth $10. *'Gold Coin': A type of currency woth $100. *'Platinum Coin': A type of currency worth $1000. *'Rainbow Coin': Collected throughout the game to trade in for Jewel Pieces. *'Triple AAA Battery': Used to refill 1/8 of your health. *'Double AA Battery': Used to refill 1/3 of your health *'C Battery': Used to refill 1/2 of your health. *'D Battery': Used to Refill all of your health. *'Volt Battery': Hidden throughout the game, you can used this to refill all of your health and extend your health bar permanently. *'Missle Packs': Collected to raise how many missles you have. Comes in 1, 3, 5, and 10. *'Jetpack Fuel': Although your Jetpack refuels on it's own, you can use this to fill it up all the way. Sometimes used in tricky platform situations. *'Upgrades': These are hidden throughout the game to help improve yourself. *'New Weapon': These are usually found by defeating Major Bosses, and are useful for progressing and backtracking to previous levels for hidden collectables. Weapons *'Fist': Used to punch enemies. *'Laser Eye': Used to fire a long beam at enemies and wastes power, but the power slowly refills back up. *'Missle': Shoots at enemies and causes an explosion. Limited Ammo *'Jetpack': Used to get up to higher areas. *'Charge Feet:' Used to dash across open areas. Obtained after 1st Major Boss *'Grapple': Can be used to grapple to certian spots: Obtained after 2nd Major Boss *'Rocket Fist': After a meter fills, you can use this to attack multiple enemies with a gigantic punch. Obtained after 3rd Major Boss *'Blast Fist': Shoots bullets at enemies. Obtained after 4th Major Boss *'Bomb': Throws a bomb at enemies and after a few seconds, explodes. Obtained after 5th Major Boss *'Flame Breath': Shoots flame from mouth at enemies. Obtained after 6th Major Boss *'Ground Pound Bottom': Cyboy slams the ground with his bottom to create a shockwave. Obtained after 7th Major Boss *'Beam Saber': Cyboy can use a laser beam in the shape of a sword to kill enemies. Obtained After 8th Major Boss *'Super Suit': All of Cyboy's Weapons are now stronger. Obtained after 9th Major Boss *'Black Hole Supreme': Cyboy shoots a black hole that can suck up enemies and destroy them. Obtained After Final Boss Worlds Cyboy takes place in a large city split into multiple Areas. '1. The Suburbian Area' Enemies/Bosses 'Enemies' 'Bosses' Category:Fan Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:3D Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles